Angeles guardianes
by QueenInBlue
Summary: Vivir para proteger y morir protegiendo, Leonardo al ver a su familia y amigos supo que por primera vez con gusto aceptaría su condena... aunque ellos no lo supieran. Tres de los Hamato descubrirán un secreto del mayor que nunca imaginaron posible, ¿Pero a que costo?
1. Chapter 1

**Ángel Guardián**

Prologo

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cual es la razón de todo esto? Realmente solo fue la ciencia, acaso ¿existe una explicación más razonable que la teoría de la evolución? La vida, la muerte, el mundo en el que vivimos, quien o quienes pueden ser los creadores de tan fantástico mundo, existe un solo dios o son varios, cual es el bien y cuál es el mal.

Pues bien esta es la razón

Hace millones de años alguien muy poderoso que todavía no se sabe quién o qué es, más sin embargo le damos, por ahora, el nombre del Creador hizo una facción de ocho dioses y diosas, a cada uno le regalo inmortalidad y grandes poderes para que controlaran el universo, podían tomar las decisiones que quisieran mientras acataran cada orden que el diera.

Durante miles de años todo fue perfecto habían creado hasta ahora siete planetas y millones y millones de pequeños asteroides algunos brillaban y eran conocidos como estrellas, también crearon un gran asteroide al que llamaron sol que le diera el calor a todo para que no se congelaran en ese gran vacío.

Todo era armónicamente perfecto, pero tarde o temprano cometieron un error.

Crear una nueva especie que superara con creces a las demás.

La tarea más difícil fue el aspecto de la especie y el planeta que para que se desarrollaran.

El planeta seleccionado fue la tierra.

Pero este lugar ya estaba ocupado desde hace muchos años por bestias salvajes entre ellas los dinosaurios.

Al creador al perecer no le gusto que pusieran a estas especies juntas así que les dio dos alternativas o no creaban su nueva especie o destruían a la que ya ocupaba el planeta.

Los dioses no estuvieron de acuerdo con esto pero no podían desobedecer órdenes.

Destruyeron el planeta, llevándose con él toda vida que en el habitaba.

Miles de años pasaron para que el planeta fuera habitable de nuevo y cuando por fin todo estuvo listo crearon la nueva especie, los llamaron humanos, su apariencia la basaron en ellos mismos, les dieron inteligencia y conciencia realmente esperaban que estos seres cambiaran el mundo.

Y valla que lo hicieron.

Poco a poco según la época, se modernizaban cada vez más pero a un costo estas criaturas destruían poco a poco todos los recursos que les habían dado, y aun peor poco a poco creaban rivalidad entre ellos, había emociones y sentimientos hacia otros que no habían diseñado para ellos

"Odio, avaricia, egoísmo, lujuria, gula" entre otras más.

Esto no era posible, si ellos no habían decidido que actuaran así, ellos no podían actuar así, pero el creador los cito a una charla inmediata con él, de esta manera todos se enteraron del por qué.

Ellos no eran lo único dioses, al parecer existían sus contrapartes que controlaban a los humanos desde el inframundo.

Los llamaban demonios, y solo existían para hacer el mal.

Desafortunadamente los demonios eran igual de poderosos que los dioses y no se rendirían ante nada. Pues la misión de estos era clara.

Destruir todo lo que los dioses habían hecho así como a ellos mismos y al creador, y de esta manera la oscuridad triunfara y el dios del mal tendria el control sobre el universo.

La tierra fue el objetivo principal pues si bien los humanos no tenían ningún poder en especial para derrotar a un dios tenían un cuerpo perfecto, un tipo de nexo que los hace especiales, cada uno emitía una luz conocida como aura que atraía a estos demonios, que solían atraerse por los que tenían más luz o menos luz, pues entre más aura más alimento para ellos lo cual los hacia más poderosos, pero los que tenían menor cantidad eran más fáciles de controlar.

Los dioses estaban a punto de entrar en acción pero el creador los detuvo, este ya se había adelantado.

Los envió a otro universo para que pudieran presenciar lo que había hecho.

Estos dioses quedaron maravillados, él había hecho todo lo que ellos quisieron pero no pudieron.

Crear una raza perfecta.

En si al principio creyeron que era el mundo que ellos habían creado, pero al dar una mirada más profunda se dieron cuenta de que había una menor cantidad de estas criaturas y al parecer estos no tenían las emociones que los humanos habían heredado de los demonios.

-Mi dios pero que...- comenzó Isao (1)

-Los llamo protectores o ángeles guardianes- les dijo antes de que comenzaran las preguntas –Sabia que los humanos no serían como ustedes querían, ahora que los demonios han atacado me he decidido a crear esta especie. Ellos protegerán a los mortales.

-Pero mi dios, estas criaturas no son suficientes para proteger a los mortales, ellos son demasiados y los protectores son muy pocos además cada día se reproducen más, ¿acaso los protectores también pueden reproducirse?- pregunto el dios Kenji (2)

-No- Le respondo- desgraciadamente para crear a los protectores se necesita demasiada energía espiritual, además de hacer un cuerpo que pueda contenerla. Ahí es donde entran los mortales-

-¿De qué habla?- pregunto Ai (3)

-Como pueden ver tienen razón, son muy pocos protectores y muchos de quien cuidar, me ha costado mucho crear cuerpos que soporten tal cantidad de magia y poder, ahí es donde entran los mortales-

-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir- Al ver el rostro de duda de sus hermanos y hermanas Kenji continúo con su teoría –Dices que los cuerpos de nuestros humanos tienen la capacidad para tolerar la magia y el poder que quieres para que puedan proteger a los demás-

-No por nada eres el dios de la inteligencia- dijo el creador-pero no cualquiera puede manejarla responsablemente, he notado que algunos de sus mortales no han sucumbido a los demonios a pesar de que estos lo han intentado, ellos son los únicos que podrán manejar la magia y usarla en favor a los demás - hizo una pausa y continuo –Muy a su tiempo tendrán que morir, uno por uno, y de maneras dolorosas, como ustedes saben los más fuertes nacen del sufrimiento- Su rostro se ensombreció –esto es necesario, la oscuridad, los demonios no pueden triunfar sobre nosotros, eso solo traería miseria y dolor a todos-

-Pero necesito que por lo menos cinco de ustedes estén de acuerdo para poder hacerlo-

Los dioses pensaron y dieron sus votos

-No me parece justo que inocentes tengan que pagar por los platos rotos de otros- contesto Raiden (4)

-Raiden sabes que la vida no siempre puede ser justa- le respondió Yasuzo (5) –Además el sacrificio de unos pocos por la salvación de miles en mi humilde opinión me parece nuestra mejor opción a seguir, si es por darles a los mortales una vida de paz estoy de acuerdo con esto-

-Aun asi no me parece buena idea- respondió con sinceridad –Lo siento mi señor pero no tiene mi voto-

-Si crees que es lo correcto no me opongo- Respondió el creador con sinceridad

Un voto a favor y uno en contra

-A mí me parece la mejor alternativa- dijo Kenji –Estoy de acuerdo con Yasuzo la muerte de unos pocos por la salvación de miles es lo mejor-

-Estoy con Kenji- le sigue la corriente Nozomi (6)- Además a pesar de que haya obstáculos en el camino siempre hay esperanza-

-Me parece ridículo- dijo Sanyu (7)- Sacrificar el bienestar y la felicidad de personas inocentes por un error que nosotros cometimos me parece sumamente ridículo-

-Estoy de acuerdo- le siguió Ai –Hacer sufrir gente inocente es sumamente imperdonable

-Muy bien tenemos un empate de tres votos contra tres votos- respondió el creador, luego miro a Isao y Saki (8) solo faltan ustedes-

Ambos hermanos se miraron y respondieron a la vez

-Tiene nuestro voto-

El hombre los miro con aprobación –Han escogido sabiamente- les dijo, -la moción es aprobada pueden retirarse- y todos se fueron

Pero algo detuvo a Isao, se dio la vuelta y encaro a Saki

-Espero que hayas aceptado esto por la razón correcta hermano- Saki lo miro con indiferencia

-Vivir para proteger y morir protegiendo no?- Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona el lema de ellos y los futuros guardianes.

-Vivir para proteger y morir protegiendo- repitió Isao para después marcharse.

-Leooooo!-

Leonardo cerró el libro que podía considerar una biblia para él y rápidamente lo escondió entre otros tomos de origen japonés, el libro fácilmente aparentaba ser uno más del montón

-Si Mikey?

-Ya es hora de cenar hermanito a que no sabes que es-

-mmm déjame adivinar piza?

-Dios mío odio que hagas eso, eres como un adivino o un brujo lo sabias?- Le respondió Mikey con su frecuente sonrisa

Leonardo simplemente sonrió –Vamos a cenar-

Mikey lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro a la cocina

Leo simplemente sonrió al entusiasmo del más joven de sus hermanos y protegidos tratando de olvidar la amargura y presión que llevaba cada día.

Cuando lo seleccionaron para proteger a una familia de tortugas y una rata además de los amigos que solían acompañarlos, sabía que no seria fácil, y tenía la opción de rechazar pero francamente le fue imposible, y sabía que había valido la pena aceptar.

Vivir para proteger y morir protegiendo, por primera vez aceptaría con gusto su condena.

**1 Isao (dios de la valentía) **

**2 Kenji (dios de la inteligencia) **

**3 Ai (diosa del amor) **

**4 Raiden (dios de la justicia) **

**5 Yasuzo (dios de la paz) **

**6 Nozomi (diosa de la esperanza)**

**7 Sanyu (dios de la felicidad)**

**8 Saki (dios del poder)**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, esta es la primera historia que publico en fanfiction, últimamente me han cautivado muchas historias de increíbles autoras (y autores aunque no lo crean XD) Por favor comenten que les pareció el capítulo, si debería seguir o no

Si lo desean pueden poner en sus favoritos esta historia, no teman es gratis :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

_Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos._

_-Paulo Coelho_

Leonardo mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, en momentos podía sentir que este sentimiento le oprimía el pecho, pero no lo demostraba, al menos no abiertamente.

Mientras su familia y amigos disfrutaban de una agradable y despreocupada cena, riendo de vez en cuando con las bromas de Miguel Ángel y las amenazas de muerte de Rafael a las que todos estaban acostumbrados, el primogénito de los Hamato aparentaba tranquilidad, cuando por dentro se lo comían los nervios.

Esto último nadie lo notaba, aunque era lo mejor para él.

Por qué los nervios? Simple la fecha de hoy, viernes tres de abril, este suceso solo ocurría cada pocos años siempre irregularmente, de manera aleatoria, y no era precisamente algo bueno. Pero era un tema de gran importancia. No había una fecha más importante que esta

Hoy el y muchos guardianes más irían al limbo a evitar que Saki volviera al mundo físico, trayendo con él a los más poderosos demonios que por ende solo provocarían destrucción y mal.

El viernes tres de abril era comúnmente conocido por los cristianos y católicos según sus creencias como la fecha en que el hijo de Dios murió. La verdad si murió un hijo del creador, pero no fue asesinado por ningún pueblo judío, ni siquiera por mortales, Isao fue asesinado por su propio hermano. Fue asesinado por Saki.

-¿Leo estas bien?- pregunto Donnie sin lograr sacar de su trance a Leo. Tarde o temprano todos los que estaban en la mesa se habían dado cuenta de su estado.

-¿Leonardo?- pregunto ahora el Maestro Splinter al ver que el mayor no le había respondido a su hermano.

Leonardo por fin logro salir del mantra que el mismo se había impuesto y levanto la mirada de su plato, avergonzándose al darse cuenta de que todos los que estaban mirando.

"_Bien hecho Leonardo, bien hecho"_ se reprendió así mismo mentalmente . Debía prestar más atención a su entorno

-Lo lamento Sensei decía algo?-

-Hijo has estado muy callado, te sientes bien? No te gusto la cena?-

-No, la cena está bien, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque todo lo anterior era una mentira.

"_Hipócrita"_ le dijo su propia conciencia.

Al ver que los demás se tragaban sus mentiras como la piza que Mikey compro y volvían a la conversación, el volvió a la suya, donde siempre discutía con su propia conciencia, parece que esta lo único que quiere es darle un mal rato todo el tiempo. Recordándole que nunca estaría al nivel que el mismo se había impuesto.

"_Si existiera, ganarías un premio nobel a las mentiras"_ Sonrió.

No podía estar más seguro de eso.

* * *

><p>La patrulla no fue muy complicada esta noche, no hubo ninjas del pie, ni destructor apareciendo mágicamente de la nada como si nunca hubiera estado muerto, tampoco apareció Karai, ni un condenado dragón purpura, esto obviamente no le gusto para nada a Raphael.<p>

-Demonios que noche más aburrida- dijo rompiendo el silencio que llevaba un par de minutos en la azotea –Ni siquiera una miserable lagartija morada a quien partir en dos-

-Raphael esa boca- le regaño Leo, mientras que Rapha rodó los ojos al cielo exasperado, después de todo, quien se creía leo? Su mama?

-Aunque debes admitir que Raphael tiene un punto Leo- dijo donnie evitando a tiempo, sin darse cuenta, una típica riña entre sus hermanos mayores. –No nos hemos topado con nadie en toda la noche-

-Además que no ven lo oscuro que esta todo, esta noche no es como otras- comenzó Mike añadiendo su granito de arena a la conversación –Esto es aterrador.

-Cállate Miguel, bien sabes que eso te pasa por haber visto la película de Anabelle anoche-

-Misma película que tú y Casey me invitaron a ver- se defendió Mikey de Rafa

-Eso no es cierto! Tú te invitaste solo!-

-Ay ya van a empezar- susurro Donnie, rezando para que esta vez no le tocara hacerla de Réferi, inútilmente por cierto.

A lo lejos Leonardo escuchaba pero no intervenía, el mismo estaba en una pelea consigo mismo.

En fin ahora o nunca.

-Chicos ya basta- Leonardo se dio la vuelta para verlos y valla el escenario que se encontró.

Donatello estaba en medio de Rapha y Mikey con este último pegado a su caparazón como si estuvieran jugando al caballito, lanzando gritos de niña, mientras que el otro trataba de hacerse paso a través de los brazos de Donnie para machacar a su hermano menor.

Esto logro sacarle una sonrisa al mayor de los cuatro aunque sea por un momento.

"_No puedo creer que a pesar de mis peores momentos, los chicos puedan sacarme una sonrisa"_

-Chicos suficiente- miro al cielo y suspiro, un cielo sin estrellas, algo muy común en esa fecha, aunque en Nueva York no era sorpresa para nadie. –Creo que deben irse a casa-

-Al fin!- grito el ninja pecoso saltando del caparazón de su hermano, y por ley de la física, tirándolo al piso –Ups lo siento Donnie pero ya me quiero ir, hay una pila de comics que necesito leer- Mikey ya prácticamente estaba festejando pero

-Woa suelta las riendas sin miedo, a que te refieres con _deben irse a casa_ ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo me quedare un poco más si no te molesta- se dio una pausa y continuo, iré mas tarde a casa, por ahora necesito despejar mi mente- esta excusa funcionaba casi siempre sino fuera por

-No creo que sea buena idea Leito- comenzó Mikey –La última vez que saliste solo te emboscaron unos ninjas con sombrero ridículo- obviamente refiriéndose a los ninja elite que lo habían apaleado años atrás –Sin ofender tu ninjosidad- Donnie volteo a ver a Mikey como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada por ese horrible error de gramática.

Fingiendo que ese término existía Leo continuó

-Te aseguro que eso no pasara esta vez Miguel Ángel, ahora vallan a casa-

* * *

><p>Finalmente después de unos minutos de discutir con sus hermanos acerca de su "ninjosidad" (para nada es una palabra inventada) le dejaron irse.<p>

Miro la hora en su teléfono y suspiro

_10:15 _

El portal que lo llevaría al limbo se habría a partir de las diez de la noche y se cerraba media hora después así era en todo el mundo dependiendo del lugar de donde estabas la hora era diferente, pero el momento era el mismo.

Ahora debía ir al dichoso portal.

La localización del portal cambiaba todo el tiempo, por seguridad, después de todo no podían dejar que alguien más lo encontrara esta vez se encontraba en

"_La tienda de mascotas en Maine, falta poco para que el portal cierre debo darme prisa"_

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba, en la misma tienda de mascotas donde comenzó todo, pero no podía ponerse sentimental ahora.<p>

De un salto aterrizo en el techo del local.

La manera de abrir el portal era tan simple, sencilla de hacer simplemente debía decir una frase, el lema de su gente.

-Vivir para proteger y morir protegiendo-

El portal se abrió.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que unas sombras lo observaban.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, algo cortó pero por lo menos actualice.<p>

Para el próximo capítulo sabremos si mantendrán a Saki encerrado o escapara (después les explico la coincidencia con los nombres entre él y destructor)

Además, ¿quiénes eran las sombras que lo observaban?

_Lily: Tranquila, que planeo continuar con la historia, gracias por tu comentario, me levanto el ánimo._

_Xxx: Gracias me esforcé en que la escritura fuera lo mejor entendible posible, espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior._


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo esta dedicado con mucho cariño al gran actor Roberto Gomez Bolaños mas conocido como "El Chespirito", interprete del Chavo del 8 y El chapulin colorado que nos dejo el dia de ayer 28 de noviembre. Fue una gran inspiracion para muchos incluyendome, descanze en paz.

Chespirito 1929-2014

**Capítulo 2**

_Nadie está a salvo de las derrotas, pero es mejor perder algunos combates en la lucha por nuestros sueños que ser derrotado sin siquiera saber porque se estaba luchando._

_-Paulo Coelho_

Cerro lo ojos, el portal al limbo consistía en una gran cantidad de magia y luz para poder transportarlo a un lugar tan lejano, si hubiera abierto sus parpados habría quedado completamente ciego debido al gran haz de luz que este irradiaba.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, todas las veces que había venido a través del portal para llegar al limbo, las victorias, aunque amargas seguían siendo victorias, todos esos momentos le abrumaban sin descanso.

Momentos después, sin la necesidad de ver, supo que el viaje había terminado.

Y abrió los ojos.

Había llegado.

El limbo en sí, ni siquiera era un lugar físico, bien podría haber llegado a través de la meditación, pero con su Sensei en casa sería un trabajo muy difícil, se necesitaba mucha energía espiritual para llegar y no quería que Splinter ni nadie básicamente lo descubriera. Por lo tanto era mucho más sencillo llegar a través de un portal, a pesar de que su posición y modo de abrirlo cambiaban drásticamente en todo momento por protección.

El portal tenía que estar en un lugar conectado emocionalmente con él, por eso se encontraba en la tienda de mascotas, el mismo lugar en el que los compraron, el mismo lugar donde ocurrió la mutación.

El lugar era enorme, cualquier mortal se habría perdido, todo el lugar era completamente negro cubierto de una neblina que hacía casi imposible ver lo que había a través de ella, kilómetros y kilómetros de neblina y almas perdidas vagando por ahí, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora debido a la fecha, había una gran bola de energía blanca inundando su luz desde el centro, siendo específicos esta bola era Saki tratando de materializarse en forma física y así escapar de la prisión, en el que El Creador lo había encerrado.

Bueno, mejor se dejaba la clase de historia para después, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al centro, generalmente los espíritus tratan de escapar a las 12:00 por lo cual siempre le pareció ridículo que estuvieran que estar presentes a una hora tan temprana.

"_En fin reglas son reglas" _pensó con amargura. No es que le gustaran, pero también conocía de sobra las consecuencias de no aceptarlas.

"_Desobedecer las reglas siempre trae consigo un castigo"_

Cuando llegó al centro, aprecio claramente la gran bola de luz en la que se estaba transformando Saki, además de algunos de sus muchos compañeros que habían llegado antes.

Ellos lo miraron y después siguieron con lo suyo.

En fin no es como si no hubieran visto cosas más raras que una tortuga gigante con armas ninja.

Se permitió sonreír con este pequeño detalle, francamente se había acostumbrado a la idea de que no sería aceptado en la sociedad, no importando lo que hiciera, de que las personas gritaran si lo veían.

"_Ellos no son personas" _ Su sonrisa se borró con esto, tenía que agradecerle a su conciencia, amargarle la vida a cada rato es un lindo detalle o no?

Pero después de todo, los guardianes para reconocerse entre sí se leían la energía, o más conocida como aura espiritual, pues muchas veces se vieron obligados a cambiar su forma física para guardar apariencias, incluyéndolo a él.

Leyó la energía de todos los que veía pero ninguno de ellos era el que buscaba.

-Vaya Leo te vez mejor que nunca- Hablo una voz detrás de él, precisamente era a quien estaba buscando. –La transformación sí que te favoreció-

-Shizen- Sonrió –Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti colega, te vez igual de horrible que antes.-

Shizen tenía las características de casi siempre, bueno el recordaba que su amigo solía ser más pálido, pero su cabello negro que parecía nunca haber conocido un cepillo, sus dos piercings en el oído izquierdo y ojos verdes esmeralda que chocaban con los suyos de color gris eran los mismos.

-Muy gracioso engendro- Shizen le sonrió de vuelta –Pero no te libraras de contarme que rayos ha sido de tu vida para tener que transformarte en una _kame _parlante.-

-Como quieras- le respondió Leo para después relatar la historia de su vida.

Cuando termino Shizen lo veía con una expresión socarrona

* * *

><p>-Vaya en resumen toda tu vida parece una historia sacada de la mente de alguien como Kevin Eastman o Peter Laird-<p>

-Seguro la tuya ha sido mucho más interesante- le respondió con sarcasmo

-Si lo que digas seguramente mi vida de tener que aparentar ser el hermano menor del chico más popular de la preparatoria que me anda humillando cada cinco minutos frente a sus amigos, además de tener dos padres abogados que les importa más un mísero cacahuate que mi existencia ha sido más interesante-

-mmm, si tienes razón, mi vida ha sido más interesante- le dijo en tono de broma, pero después su semblante cambio a uno serio –Aunque eso de que a tus padres no les importas seguro no es cierto-

-No dije que no les importará, solo que un cacahuate les importa más- le dijo sonriente Shizen, demasiado quizá, considerando el tema del que hablaban –Pero después de todo así es mucho más sencillo mi trabajo, seguro ni notaran que me escape de casa para venir aquí-

-No era más viable la opción de meditar?-

-Para que después mi hermano entre a mi cuarto a tomarme fotos comprometedoras?- respondió Shizen –prefiero arriesgarme a un castigo que ser la burla de mi hermano de nuevo-

-Está bien, te comprendo- respondió Leo, después de todo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hermano más chico trato de hacerle una broma pesada mientras meditaba. Obviamente eso nunca terminaba bien.

El ambiente se volvió silencioso hasta romperse por una pequeña risa de Shizen

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Leo

-Casi nada, Leo, casi nada, solo el hecho de que estamos aquí en el limbo hablando sobre mutantes y alcantarillas, hermanos, padres y cacahuates como si nos importara un huevo que en unas horas Saki despertara y de nuevo e intentara escapar además de que correremos el riesgo de morir y desaparecer para siempre si perdemos.-

-Ahora comprendo por qué los demás siempre nos dicen que somos niños especiales- dijo sonriendo.

Shizen le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si yo también-

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaban muy rápido quedaba poco tiempo para las doce, el ambiente cómodo en el que habían caído se esfumó por completo. Ya casi era el momento.<p>

"_11:55 No queda mucho tiempo"_

Claro que no quedaba mucho tiempo, en cinco minutos Saki volvería y trataría de escapar de su encierro.

-Nervioso?-

-Aterrado- le contesto Shizen –Pero para lo que sea, estoy preparado-

-No lo dudo-

Shizen parecía estar a punto de contestarle cuando un enorme temblor los interrumpió a ambos, seguido por una ráfaga de aire, por poco se cae, pero Shizen alcanzo a tomarlo del antebrazo, por ahora los dos se apoyaban entre sí para no caer, a lo lejos pudo notar que muchos de los demás habían caído, mientras que otros no estaban muy lejos de acompañarlos en el piso.

-Mierda- comenzó su amigo –Ya es hora-

Como pudieron se mantuvieron de pie y se fueron acercando cada vez más al centro, a como diera lugar no podían perder esta batalla. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos. El brillo que emitía el centro era tan fuerte que fácilmente podría compararse con el brillo del sol.

Poco a poco pudo sentir que manos lo tomaban por los tobillos, miro hacia abajo y vio unas manos negras traslucidas que salían del piso, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia él, eran almas perdidas, que querían evitar que detuvieran a Saki, para así ellas también pudieran escapar, muy dentro de sí sintió pena, muchas de esas almas eran de compañeros que habían muerto en su intento de mantener a Saki adentro en ocasiones anteriores, y cuál fue su recompensa? Un lugar en el limbo donde sufrirían eternamente su castigo por haber fracasado.

No todas terminaban así, algunas corrían un poco de suerte y se transformaban en _Shuras_ o _Yureis_ aunque aun así realmente no era mucha la diferencia.

Básicamente lo único que tenían que hacer para mantener al demonio atrapado era llegar al núcleo de todo mientras empujaban con ellos la gran bola de luz, entre más grande se hacía, más fuerte se volvía y era más propensa a escapar, entre más pequeña, más fácil de controlar. Y cuando eso estaba hecho, ya solo quedaba aguantar, aguantar el mayor tiempo posible mientras la bola de luz lo empujaba y las almas lo arrastraban al menos hasta que a Saki le viniera en gana detenerse.

Decirlo es sencillo, hacerlo no tanto.

Pudo notar que Shizen tenía problemas para deshacerse de los espíritus que trataban de arrastrarlo, lo tomo del antebrazo, tal como él había hecho con él.

Siguieron caminando, ahora decididos a no soltarse, ambos serian el apoyo del otro, se dieron cuenta de que hacer esto hacia más sencillo el trayecto, poco a poco aunque a tropezones se acercaban cada vez más a lograr su objetivo, muchos de los demás al darse cuenta de su estrategia hicieron lo mismo al ver que funcionaba.

Todo parecía estar bien iban moviéndose como podían, se cayó varias veces pero Shizen era su apoyo y siempre lo levantaba, lo mismo al revés, jamás abandonaría a su amigo mucho menos en un momento como este.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!- grito Shizen –Debemos aguantar-

El suelo siguió temblando de manera descontrolada, la neblina parecía haberse vuelto sólida y volaba por doquier era como estar en una tormenta de arena, una que poco a poco terminaba por arrastrarte con ella.

Y así fue como todos habían logrado el objetivo, llegaron al centro de todo. Ahora solo quedaba aguantar. No sería sencillo pero tenían que hacerlo.

Muchos protectores caían poco a poco pero la mayoría lograba levantarse, otros no tenían tanta suerte y eran arrastrados por las almas en pena.

Todo parecía estar bien, la mayoría todavía se mantenía en pie y Leo podía sentir como Saki se volvía más débil, si seguían a este ritmo ganarían la batalla y Saki los dejaría tranquilos algunos años más.

Pero algo paso, Leo desvió la mirada hacia en frente y lo que vio lo paralizo por completo.

Eran sus hermanos. De pie a varios metros de el con caras de incredulidad. Aunque probablemente estas no superaban la suya.

"_Mierda…"_

Su concentración al igual que todas sus fuerzas se fueron al carajo.

Y con eso la masa de luz que era Saki tomo una fuerza sobrehumana, o más fuerza sobrehumana que antes, y la bola de luz se extendió por todo el lugar, arrojándolos por los aires a todos, incluyéndolo a él y a Shizen.

Una vez que logro levantarse del piso y ayudar a Shizen a hacer lo mismo solo pudo observar con horror como la gran bola de luz había salido de su eje, para luego causar una explosión, que volvió a levantar a ambos del piso y lanzarlos muchos metros atrás, estaba muy débil pero logro levantar un poco su cabeza para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, o al menos tratar pues la niebla y el humo de la explosión se habían combinado en el aire haciendo una horrible mezcla que hacía imposible ver aunque sea el más grande detalle.

Cuando el humo y la niebla se disiparon no había nada, ninguna señal de la luz y tampoco podía ver ningún espíritu vagando por ahí, lo único que había en el lugar eran los otros guardianes y sus hermanos, logro escuchar el grito de Shizen llamándolo pero se vio incapaz de responder. Todo lo anterior solo podía significar una cosa. Habían perdido.

Y Saki había escapado.

Este fue lo último que su cerebro registro, antes de que su visión se tornara negra, había perdido la inconciencia.

Y tal vez no era lo único que perdió.

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:<em>

_-Quien se supones que eres?-_

_-Por que nunca nos contaste esto-_

_-Debo regresar a casa-_

_-Esto es ridículo! quien es el?-_

_-El portal cerrara pronto vienes o no?_

Y hasta aqui el capitulo, realmente tenia ganas de actualizar antes de que terminara la semana, estoy contenta de haberlo logrado, ojala hubiera podido escribir mas pero me falto el tiempo suficiente.

Decidi agregar mi propio OC a la historia, Shizen significa en japones naturaleza, realmente no se si sea un nombre pero me gusta como suena, que opinan de Shizen?

Por si tuvieron alguna duda en el fic:

**Kame**: tortuga en japones.

**Yurei**: _un fantasma atormentado que permanece en el mundo de los vivos buscando venganza o para dar por finalizado algún asunto. Los yurei se limitan a merodear por sitios próximos al lugar donde falleció apareciendo normalmente entre la de la mañana. Muchos de estos yurei son mujeres, el yurei masculino aunque existe es menos común_

_**Shuras:** Los shura o espíritus enfurecidos habitan el cielo y se reúnen para luchar entre ellos en grupos hostiles. Su aspecto es el de los guerreros, sus gritos son como el trueno. Los shura son reencarnaciones de guerreros muertos en combate, son todos machos y reencarnan el espíritu del odio y la venganza_

Lily-D13: Hola! Me alegra que consiguieras cuenta, y si, dejar con la intriga fue uno de mis propósitos (me siento malvada Xd) Y todas tus preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la actualización.

Tengo planeado publicarlo para esta semana pues la próxima tengo exámenes en el colegio y no tendré mucho tiempo (uff como odio esa semana)  
>En fin, no leemos pronto :)<p>

MAndrew: Lo se verdad? Se complica demasiado la vida, por cierto le eche un ojo a tus historias y me ha gustado mucho "Hasta aquél lugar que te prometí" te seré honesta aunque prefiero el RaphXLeo esta historia es muy bonita.  
>Saludos a ti tambien.<p>

Guest: Claro que seguire y gracias los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, y hablando del lema, si se supone que es ese, pero por cosas de la vida no me di cuenta del error hasta que tu y alguien mas me lo hicieron notar pero creo que ya lo corregi. Espero que te aya gustado el capitulo.

Magui Bruno: No planeo dejar esta historia asi que no te preocupes, si estas en lo correcto, cometi un pequeño error al escribirlo y me cuenta apenas revisaba los comentarios, pero gracias por la correccion.

Xxx: Si, en el capitulo anterior trate de dar algunos detalles que seran importantes a largo plazo, y la verdad todo fue meramente narrativo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, trate de incluir detalles a las escenas, espero tu review. Besos.

WakaiSenchi: Hola! gracias por tu comentario, trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y no te preocupes por no haberla leido hay muchos escritores increibles y es obvio que en poco tiempo mi historia paso a ser una mas del monton, tratare de actualizar pronto. Tu tambien cuidate :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

_No te confíes en la persona que está ahí cuando sonríes, sino en la que está a tu lado cuando no puedes sonreír._

_-Paulo Coelho_

Le dolía la cabeza, el dolor era espantoso pero no se comparaba con la angustia que sentía, como en todos sus años de entrenamiento había permitido que algo así pasara? Saki había logrado escapar, ahora, como lo devolverían al limbo? De por si era difícil mantenerlo encerrado al maldito para que en cinco minutos volviera a salir, ahora sería prácticamente imposible devolverlo.

Escucho voces, una parte de sí mismo rogo que se callaran, quería gritar que cerraran la boca, que aun le dolía la cabeza, solo quería disfrutar unos minutos más de la dulce inconciencia, otra parte trato de prestar atención a las voces. Pero finalmente su otra parte gano, y de ahí no supo más.

Horas después, finalmente trato de dejar de lado el cansancio y trato de levantarse y suspiro, su cuerpo parecía no querer cooperar. Pero escucho otra voz, esta vez lo suficientemente clara para entenderla.

-Vamos despierta- le susurro alguien pero

Quien se suponía que era?

-Vamos engendro, no me hagas levantarte a la fuerza-

Ahora estaba claro, era Shizen quien hablaba, trato con todas sus fuerzas, que al final dieron resultado. Sus ojos parpadearon confusos por el cambio de atmosfera, hasta que todo se hizo claro, estaba en la enfermería improvisada que tenían en la guarida, Shizen estaba a un lado suyo recargado en el respaldo de su silla, mirándolo fijamente. Eso era un poco perturbador.

-Sabes lo perturbador que es mirar a alguien mientras duerme?-

Pero Shizen ignorando esto, sonrió

-Bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos- le dijo – por poco y no la cuentas hermano-

-No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en un shura, muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo

Pero la mirada de Shizen tomo seriedad

-Eso espero, pero ahora tenemos peores problemas que esos- le respondió

Leo le miro confundido, que podía ser peor que la situación en la que estaban? Pero tarde o temprano recordó algo, que su mente por el golpe que sufrió al salir volando en el limbo no le había permitido.

Sus hermanos habían visto todo.

-Mis hermanos! Donde están!? Están bien!? Ellos- Probablemente le hubiera dado un ataque, pero Shizen lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Cálmate, tus hermanos están bien, no te preocupes- hizo una pausa y continuo –Pero han visto todo, rayos Leo, sabes lo que significa esto?-

Leo lo miro exasperado por un momento. Claro que lo sabía. Pero decidió calmarse.

-Que les dijiste?-

Shizen pensó un momento antes de contestar

-La verdad? Nada, o al menos nada relevante, digo, que se suponía que le dijera, probablemente me habrían tachado de loco o algo por el estilo. Tu hermano, el de rojo, supongo que es Raphael, trato de hacerme hablar por la fuerza, realmente no lo culpo, aunque fue un poco molesto.-

Leo sonrió, después de todo, aunque tuvieran sus riñas, Rafa se preocupaba por el. Con un ademan silencioso le pidió a su amigo que continuara.

-En fin, después de muchas, y cuando digo muchas, me refiero a muchas amenazas de muerte y de cortarme los huevos, me atacaron con preguntas, de quien era, que había pasado, que te había pasado y más. Un rato después el único hermano con una pisca de sentido común que tienes, Donatello, se dio cuenta que eso no los llevaba a nada, así que los interrumpió a ambos, y me pidió que hablara.-

-Y bien?-

-Bueno les dije que no diría nada sin tu presencia, o al menos contigo consiente- le dijo –Necesitabas atención médica, pero tu hermano no me dejo acercarme a ti, así que mi última estrategia fue decirles que si yo no podía ayudarte, tarde o temprano morirías-

-Estas demente-

-Lo sé-

-Cuando llegamos a la guarida Donatello y yo te tratamos y vimos que solo tenías una leve contusión-

-Y te dejaron así como así quedarte?-

-Claro que no, tu Sensei apareció y no sé si esto fue mejor o peor, claramente estaba enfadado de que trajeran un humano a la guarida, cuando tus hermanos le contaron el royo, creyó que estaban bromeando al principio, pero en unos momentos su semblante cambio, no sé qué lo causo, pero me alegra que hubiera pasado. Me interrogo unos minutos después de haberte revisado.

-Le contaste algo?-

-Le dije lo mismo que a tus hermanos- respondió Shizen –Que no hablaría si no era en presencia tuya así que decidió preguntarme otras cosas-

-Como que?- Le pregunto Leonardo, odiaba sentirse tan preguntón pero la curiosidad lo mataba

-Me pregunto mi nombre, que era lo que había pasado y cosas así, sabes es bastante tranquilo, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado por ti - su semblante se ensombreció –Ojala mi padre fuera así-

-Shizen…

-En fin estamos hablando de ti, no de mi- lo interrumpió Shizen, Leonardo no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que su amigo estaba incomodo, ya tratarían el tema después, pero recordó algo importante

-Olvide preguntarte que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu hogar?-

-Lo creas o no vivimos en la misma ciudad, así que no tuve problemas con venir aquí, en cuanto quedaste inconsciente los portales que nos llevan a todos a casa se abrieron y pasamos por el mismo, mis padres viven cerca del Empire State. Si llegan a notar mi ausencia y me llaman les diré que me quede a dormir con un amigo.

Leo se relajó con esto, no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Ya mas tranquilo prosiguió con su pequeño interrogatorio

-Como los convenciste de entrar al portal?

-Realmente no fue difícil, al principio se veían rebeldes a pasar por el, así que les dije que no importaba, si querían podían quedarse ahí, después me dirigí a Raphael, el parecía estar al mando, y le dije "El portal se cerrara pronto, vienes o no?-

-Y supongo que te hicieron caso-

-Supones bien-

-Donde están mis hermanos?-

-Ni te imaginaras lo que tuve que hacer para que nos dejaran a solas, el más chico estuvo un rato tomándote de la mano, no quería alejarse de ti, cuando tus hermanos le dijeron que tenían que salir, el simplemente te susurro "Por qué nunca nos contaste esto?"

Leo sintió mucha culpa con esto último, nunca había planeado contarle a sus hermanos la verdad, "las reglas son reglas" pensaba, pero algo nunca lo dejo tranquilo, ti no estuviera eso prohibido, realmente les habría contado?

-Por cierto hace rato llegaron unas personas, un tipo gigante de cabello negro, y una pelirroja, y creo que ya están enterados también.-

-Abril y Casey están aquí?- No podía creerlo ahora hasta sus amigos sabían lo que había pasado, ahora tendría que explicarles a todos lo que había pasado y francamente no sabía si podría con todo. Shizen notando la angustia de la tortuga se decidió a ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, dije que no diría nada sin tu presencia, pero tú tampoco dirás nada sin la mía- le dijo sonriéndole –Estamos juntos en esto Leo, sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi si estuviera en tu lugar. Incluso sé que admitirías que eres gay por mí-

Leo que al principio estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amigo, volvió a fruncir el seño

-No soy gay- le dijo cortante

-Bueno entonces sé que fingirías ser gay por mí y lo admitirías- Leonardo a veces no comprendía por que Shizen era su mejor amigo.

-Ni aunque te cortaran la cabeza-

Shizen lo miro con incredulidad por un momento antes de empezar a reír, al principio una risa tímida y nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara pero al poco tiempo se volvió una sonora carcajada, Leo que al principio trato de mantener su seriedad no pudo con la presión y termino riéndose también. La alegría momentánea que tuvieron fue solo eso, momentánea, hubiera durado más tiempo pero una voz los dejo mudos a ambos.

-Vaya linda reunión, es entrada libre o invitación previa?-

Voltearon a la entrada de la enfermería, efectivamente era Raphael, mirándolos como si estuviera decidiendo a quien sacarle los ojos primero.

-Rapha- empezó Leo aún más nervioso que antes pero no tuvo mucho que decir

-No me vengas con Rapha... Esto es ridículo! Quien es el?!

-Rapha por favor si me dejaras explicarte-

-No Leo!- Interrumpió Raphael –SI es que realmente te llamas Leo –Aquí estamos nosotros preocupados por ti, vengo y te encuentro riéndote con tu supuesto amigo como si nosotros no importáramos de verdad que eres un imbécil intrépido…, -

-Está bien fue suficiente!- Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a Shizen, este estaba furioso, no toleraba que nadie le faltara el respeto a él o algunos de sus amigos, mucho menos a Leo

-Más vale cerrar el hocico o yo te lo cierro entendiste Raphael? A mí no me vengas con tu actitud de niño rudo o te saco a patadas de aquí!- Le grito exasperado –Entiendo tu enfado pero permite a tu hermano explicarte- dijo esto último más tranquilo

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, ambas tortugas impresionadas, Raphael porque hubo alguien además de Leo que se le puso en frente sin miedo, además que nunca pensó que obedecería a alguien que le hablara así.

Leonardo por su parte estaba agradecido de la defensa por parte del otro guardián, en otro momento hubiera corregido por su lenguaje, pero estaba demasiado estresado para eso. Dándose cuenta de que no podían esperar más le dijo a Raphael

-Rapha, te importaría decirle a todos que nos esperen en la sala?- El de rojo lo miro confundido pues aún se hallaba sin palabras a lo que había hecho el otro –Por favor, creo que necesitamos hablar-

Por fin saliendo de su trance asintió, para después dejar a ambos solos.

El silencio incomodo se hizo una vez más en la habitación, Leonardo esta vez se decidió a romperlo.

-Gracias. Sabes, normalmente puedo controlarlo pero…-

-No te preocupes por eso, digo para eso están los amigos no?- le respondió Shizen

Un recuerdo nostálgico vino a la mente de Leo con esa oración, pero no podía permitirse ser sensible ahora, no podía estar atrapado en el pasado, tenían trabajo que hacer.

-Si para eso están-

-Sabes no quiero interrumpir este momento, pero que haremos cuando tu familia se entere?

-Shizen… Debo volver a casa- puso una mano en su hombro –Debemos volver a casa y ellos tendrán que acompañarnos también-

* * *

><p>Nadie en la sala se atrevía a compartir sus pensamientos con los demás, cuando Rapha volvió von ellos des pues de su "linda" charla con su hermano, obviamente las preguntas estallaron en todo el lugar, preguntas que Raphael no sabía cómo responder, pues cuando fue a la enfermería no le había sacado ninguna información a su hermano, solo consiguió una orden directa, así que ahora todos como pudieron se acomodaron en la pequeña habitación. Raphael estaba exasperado, pero se había sentado en la sala como todos los demás tratando de no ir y sacarle las respuestas a Leo a golpes, pero sabía que eso no llegaría a nada.<p>

La segunda cosa que lo tenía de ese humor era el humano con el que estaba Leo, es decir, si acepto a su hermano siendo un mutante porque rayos no se los había presentado, tan poca confianza les tenía? Además que se creía ese tipo? Nadie se atrevía a parársele en frente cuando su ira se pasaba de limite, además de su hermano mayor claro está, Jamás en su vida se había quedado callado sin devolver el insulto. Eso no era propio de el

"_Y hablando del rey de roma" _pensó Rafa al ver llegar solo al chico a la sala.

-Bueno parece que todos están reunidos- los miro con desinterés un segundo antes de continuar –Leo viene en poco, solo esperen-

-Podrías decirnos…- Empezó Mikey en un pobre intento de saber lo que estaba pasando, toda esta situación lo estaba asustando

-No diré nada sin la presencia de Leo- Respuesta Shizen cortante sin dar muchos detalles, como siempre, al menos desde las cuatro horas que lo habían conocido. Como esto no los dejo conformes Donnie continuo lo que su hermanito había comenzado

-Pero no puedes decirnos aunque sea algo? Lo que sea estaría bien como…-

-No diré nada sin la presencia de Leo- volvió a responder, esto ya tenía harto a Raphael, el tipo parecía un disco duro o algo parecido.

-Si me lo permitiera joven…-Comenzó el Maestro Splinter pero recordó que el chico no les había dicho su apellido –Lo lamento, pero no me menciono su apellido

Sin inmutarse por la presencia de la rata el simplemente respondió –Les dije mi nombre y con eso basta, no necesita saber más-

-Oh vamos amigo- dijo Casey asiéndose notar por primera vez en la muy incómoda conversación –No creo que te haga mal decirnos tu apellido, además tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y el maestro Splinter sigue tratándome por Sr. Jones?-

-Shionoya. Shizen Shionoya.-

La familia y amigos se quedaron callados por un momento, a todos les sonaba muy raro el apellido, siendo que era uno oriental, el único que no se extrañó tanto fue Splinter que había pasado más de la mitad de su vida en Japón junto a su difunto maestro. El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos más hasta que Abril recordó algo relevante.

-Un momento- la familia le miro con atención- Shizen Shionoya, tu eres el hijo de Takeru Shionoya verdad?-

Takeru Shionoya era un mercadees Japonés, el hombre era conocido por comprar grandes terrenos en todo el país y todo en favor del medio ambiente y los animales, era un gran fanático de la naturaleza, tanto que llamo a su hijo como tal.

Shizen curiosamente se veía muy incómodo con esto –Si-

"_Diablos Leo más te vale apurarte"_

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó en la sala todos voltearon en dirección al ruido para ver quien lo había causado. Efectivamente era Leonardo. Cargando consigo un libro con apariencia muy antigua.

-Bien- dijo con voz baja, casi inentendible -supongo que les debo una explicación.-

* * *

><p>Y por fin la actualización, vaya que me tarde esta vez, pero tengo excusa! Semana de exámenes en la escuela, si por mi fuera no estudiaba, pero mis padres….<p>

En fin probablemente todavía haya muchas dudas con respecto al fic, y habrá más Dx pero con el transcurso de la historia se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

Xxx: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y aunque no lo creas estoy completamente de acuerdo con respecto a los OC , he leído muy buenas historias que terminan arruinadas gracias a estos personajes, y si lo de las cualidades es muy cierto (una vez leí una historia con una niña de 10 años terrorista y asesina a sueldo WTF?) Aunque también hay muy buenos Oc que mis respetos a ellos.

WakaiSenshi: Hola! Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga (de nuevo) lamento el error de la vez pasada pero generalmente no tengo mucho tiempo para darle revisiones a los capitulo y me pasan cosas como estas :3

Bad Girl: Gracias por el review con respecto a tu duda se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo pero para darte mas o menos una idea pongámoslo asi: Los dioses son como políticos corruptos, y los guardianes son los asalariados pobres XD


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A Al parecer tengo que hacer esto antes de empezar cada capítulo: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son producción creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Nickelodeon es el actual dueño de la franquicia. Ya sin más comencemos**

"_Cada día escojo la verdad con la que pretendo vivir"_

_-Paulo Coelho _

**Capítulo 4**

La vida a veces tiene formas muy interesantes de ponernos a prueba, para retar nuestra mente y cuerpo para saber lo fuertes que podemos ser, o en otros casos lo débiles que somos. Así se sella el destino de todos, algunos nacen para ser líderes causando grandes cambios entre sus gentes otros nacen en la mediocridad viviendo vidas que no merecen importancia, pero para algunos la vida será una batalla constante sin ninguna clase de oportunidad.

Leo fácilmente podía encajar entre la primera de estas y la última, había tenido muchas oportunidades, había sido feliz, pero parecía que siempre terminaban arrebatándole esa dicha y después de tanto tiempo solo había quedado un cascaron vacío, que fingía que todo estaba bien, con una pequeña esperanza de llenarlo con algo con lo que pudiera encontrar la paz de nuevo.

Sus hermanos, su padre y amigos fueron ese "algo" para él, no es que siempre llevaran la mejor relación fraternal, pero la sola idea de pertenecer a una familia, de formar parte de algo importante lo hacía muy feliz.

Su padre, con esa infinita paciencia que los había guiado a el y sus hermanos, antes de conocerlos siempre soñó con alguien a quien contarle sus miedos, con quien ir corriendo cuando tenía miedo, Splinter representaba eso para él, bueno, al menos de joven pudo permitirse a sí mismo esa libertad.

Raphael, con este no siempre llevaba la mejor relación, pero podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia, su preocupación y amor a sus amigos, a su familia, incluyéndolo a él. Tal vez era impulsivo, eso no lo dudaba, pero tenía una pasión por proteger a los suyos, algo muy admirable en opinión de Leo y probablemente de cualquiera

Donatello, era todo un regalo de dios, metafóricamente hablando, todo un prodigio, no cualquier mortal podía tener el conocimiento necesario para hacer todo lo que él hacía a diario, la mayoría ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad de su intelecto, sumado con su gran paciencia y comprensión, si, ese era el, un regalo de dios.

Miguel Ángel probablemente era uno de los más cercanos a él, quería por igual a toda su familia, pero debía admitir que era muy pegado con Mike, esa alegría y energía que tenía el más chico de la familia a veces lo abrumaba, en cierto modo tenía un poco de celos, él nunca había podido tener esa libertad de expresión, pero a la vez lo llenaba de orgullo, cuando el corría a su habitación en la noche para buscar refugio con él, le recordaba a el mismo cuando era chico, cuando se sentía aterrado, impotente, y solo quería que alguien lo consolara. Aunque a diferencia de Mikey el nunca lo consiguió.

Abril y Casey eran historia diferente, si bien no llevaba una relación tan buena con ellos como Raphael y Donatello, tenían sus momentos, Abril era como una madre para él, Casey en cierto modo parecía otro de sus hermanos menores.

Por primera vez se sentía afortunado por la vida que le habían concebido. Parecía que por primera vez no se le quitaría esta felicidad.

Pero ahora con todo lo acontecido, tenía el grave presentimiento de que había estado muy equivocado. De nuevo. Lo curioso era que ni siquiera temía por lo podía hacer Sakí, temía por las reacciones de su familia, Lo rechazarían? Lo odiarían por haberles mentido? Siquiera le creerían? Todas estas dudas lo abrumaban, pero tenía que reponerse pronto a ellas.

–En fin a mal paso darle prisa- dijo para sí mismo, vaya que esto sería difícil de enfrentar. Pero había pasado por peores antes. Él podía con esto, a pesar de la horrible sensación en su pecho. Miro a Shizen que con su llegada se había sentado en el sillón reclinable de Rapha sin importarle para nada la mirada que este le dio. A pesar de que sabía, podía confiar en él se preguntó si les había dicho algo, por más pequeño que hubiera sido-

-¿Les dijiste algo?- le pregunto a Shizen ya más seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Bromeas? Llevo media hora como disco rayado- le dijo en tono de broma –Ya era momento de que aparecieras-

Leo sonrió por lo bajo, algunos les reprochaban a ambos por bromear en momentos de suma importancia, pero era su manera de mantenerse tranquilos y no sucumbir al estrés como lo hacían otros, su semblante volvió a ser sereno, aunque por dentro tenía una guerra consigo mismo y su conciencia, francamente ya no sabía cuál de los dos estaba ganando.

Raphael ya se sentía molesto con estos dos, haciendo bromas y hablando como si la familia no estuviera presente en la misma habitación que ellos. Que acaso no los tomaban en serio?

-Si Leo tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos- respondió cortante, más le valía al intrépido darles una muy buena razón por el alboroto de esa noche. O habría caldo de tortuga, con los ojos verdes de Shizen para darle sabor en la cena.

-Raphael- reprendió Splinter por la conducta de su hijo –Todos queremos saber lo que está ocurriendo, pero se paciente- su mirada se dirigió a su primogénito –Mas sin embargo, tu hermano tiene razón Leonardo, nos tienes que explicar lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas horas-

De nuevo un suspiro salió de los labios de Leo, después de todo, no podía retrasar lo inevitable por más que quisiera. -De acuerdo- esas palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría pero no tenía alternativa. Miro a Shizen como buscando su apoyo, el otro sostuvo la mirada, no era necesario el dialogo.

-Bueno antes de decirles a fondo sobre lo que acaba de pasar les tengo que contar una historia- Dijo esto mientras colocaba el libro en un mueble, por ahora no lo necesitaba pero era una clave importante –De hecho es más bien un suceso importante, algo que tienen que saber antes para entender lo que acaba de pasar.-

Miro de reojo alrededor de la habitación, nadie había dicho nada hasta ahora, mejor para él, así avanzaban más rápido. Pero aun así el silencio no siempre significaba algo bueno.

-En fin, sé que esto sonara muy cliché pero así es como empieza. Hace millones de años antes de que se creara la vida en común, no solo aquí sino en todos los planetas, apareció un dios, se le conoce por muchos nombres, pero comúnmente lo llamamos "El Creador" la razón por la que todos existimos por no detallarlo demasiado.-

-Pero...- comenzó Mikey, no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra

-Silencio- le dijo Shizen –Llevan media hora pidiéndome una explicación, ahora la tienes así que guarda silencio-

Mikey apenado susurro un pequeño –Lo siento- Leo lo miro

-Está bien- respondió con cariño –Volviendo al tema el Creador quería crear la vida en el universo, planetas estrellas, por esta razón hizo que nacieran ocho dioses y diosa, los llamo sus hijos y les dio el poder para lograr su cometido. Podían tomar las decisiones que quisieran siempre y cuando fueran secundadas por el.-

Hizo una pausa para recuperarse de lo seco de su garganta y continuo

Los nombres de estos de mayor a menor eran Isao, Kenji, Ai, Raiden, Yasuzo, Nozomi, Sanyu y…

La familia no sabia por que le costaba a Leonardo mencionar el ultimo nombre, Shizen si, recordaba lo que su amigo le había mencionado sobre su enemigo destructor.

-Y Saki- respondió por el

La familia se quedó de piedra al escuchar el nombre del octavo hijo, Leo miro a Shizen de nuevo en agradecimiento, el otro simplemente asintió. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

-Y Saki- repitió Leo, para continuar con el tema

-Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, hasta que decidieron que debía haber una raza dominante, superior a las demás con mucha diferencia, querían hacer una raza perfecta, algunos catalogan esto como el peor error en la existencia, otros como un suceso inevitable, yo simplemente lo veo como lo que es, una decisión que no podemos cambiar- mirando por un momento a Casey y Abril, como si estuviera disculpándose dijo lo último con cierto pesar –Crearon a los humanos- La pareja parecía un poco ofendida con esto último –No me vean así, no es nada contra ustedes chicos, simplemente cuento la historia como va- Los otros al ver lo estresado que estaba su amigo dejaron sus expresiones de lado, simplemente se limitarían a escuchar.

Con este punto claro, prosiguió.

-En un principio parecía haber sido una buena idea, los dioses hicieron de la tierra un lugar perfecto para los humanos, con recursos, vegetación, animales etc. Pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente había un problema. –En los humanos habían nacido sentimientos, emociones y acciones que para ellos los sacaba inevitablemente de la lista de perfecto. Comenzaron a abusar de lo que tenían, de los que estaban a su alrededor y de ellos mismos, no todos eran así pero había una cantidad considerable de estas personas, ellos no entendían por qué lo hacían, hasta que descubrieron, que nada es completamente color rosa- frunció el ceño ante esto pero continuo –Así como había luz y bien en el mundo, también había oscuridad y mal, siendo más preciso además de dioses había demonios-

-Leo esta historia es interesante y todo eso, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Donatello

-Tiene mucho que ver Donnie, se paciente las cosas se aclararan dentro de poco- respondió el mayor

-Los demonios han tenido, tienen y tendrán siempre un solo objetivo, el cual es destruir todo lo que los dioses habían hecho, así como a ellos y al Creador. Cuando los humanos aparecieron, los demonios se interesaron mucho por ellos, tal vez no eran lo que se dice poderosos pero eran un nexo perfecto, por así decirlo, si lograban controlarlos, lograrían materializarse físicamente, lo cual les daría mucha más facilidad de acabar con sus enemigos, ellos eran y son los responsables de los defectos de lo humanos-

La familia escuchaba con atención, a pesar de que este relato no aclaraba todavía sus dudas, todo era demasiado interesante, demasiado revelador como para dejarlo de lado.

-El creador tenía previsto esto, e hizo una solución- Shizen bufo ante la mención de "solución"

Notándose a distancia el comportamiento de Shizen Raphael tanteando a la suerte pregunto -¿Y qué clase de solución fue esa?-

-Bueno, claramente no fue darle un sermón a los que se portaban mal, pues eso no serviría de nada, después de todo tu eres la prueba viviente de eso o no Raphael?-

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- El ceño sarcástico de Shizen no se vio afectado en lo más minimo a pesar de que a Raphael ya se le reventaba una vena o bien le estaba saliendo un aneurisma

-Lo que Shizen trata de decir es que corregir a los humanos y hacer de ellos lo que los dioses quisieran haría más mal que bien Rafa- se apresuró a aclarar el mayor y de paso miro furtivo a Shizen, su amigo simplemente se sumió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa burlona, la misma sonrisa burlona que conocía de toda la vida. Suspiro, no podía enojarse con su amigo, simplemente aceptaba que nadie era perfecto y que todos cometían errores, Shizen se veía incluido entre ellos al igual que él, al igual que todos.

-Raphael de nuevo con la vena en su cuerpo, justo donde debía estar más sin embargo aún enojado y sin intención de querer ocultarlo pregunto una vez más - ¿Y la solución fue?

Leonardo de nuevo sintió como esa horrible sensación en su pecho le abrumaba, no sabía si gritar o llorar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y rápidamente las escondió tras sus espaldas para que nadie lo notara, para que nadie notara lo débil que era. Para su suerte el único que lo noto fue Shizen.

"_Dije que no diría nada sin tu presencia pero tú tampoco dirás nada sin la mía"_

"_Estamos juntos en esto"_

-La solución, si es que se le puede llamar así, fue no hacer nada mientras nosotros hacíamos todo el trabajo- gruño el pelinegro

-Ah sigo sin entender- dijo Mikey –A que te refieres con que ustedes hacen todo el trabajo? Que clase de trabajo?-

Volteo para mirar a Leo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, el otro seguía mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida, negándose a cumplir con el ojo de su familia. Sabía que aunque lo intentara su amigo no sería capaz de hacer esto solo, y como había dicho, no lo dejaría hacerlo solo.

-El Creador hizo unos pocos ejemplares de sus guardianes, de su "especie perfecta" los únicos que realmente cumplían, al menos por un tiempo con esa función. Pero a pesar de ser perfectos no eran capaces de tener hijos, por lo tanto si su tiempo de vida se terminaba ya no habría más de ellos, no habría más quienes pudieran proteger a los mortales-

-¿Pero no entiendo, proteger, proteger de que?- Mikey seguía intentando entender, pero cada vez parecía más complicado hacerlo, y parecían arrojarle más información cada segundo que pasaba

-No había suficientes guardianes- Leo interrumpió a Shizen, era el quien tenía que aclararle todo a su familia, no su amigo - había demasiados mortales, el peor error no fue crear a los humanos fue tratar de hacerlos perfectos y volvieron a cometer el error con nosotros, pocos humanos no sucumbían ante los demonios, esos pocos fueron su clave para solucionar todos sus errores… Una vez fuimos unos de esos mortales, asesinados por otros guardianes y reencarnados en su mundo, entrenados para matar, entrenados para no ser algo más que solo armas-

Sentía la horrible presión en su pecho volverse cada vez más fuerte y la molesta voz en su cabeza había vuelto. Aunque a pesar de toda esa voz había estado ahí siempre, probablemente se sentiría vacío sin ella.

"_El premio a las mentiras te sienta bien ya que eres pésimo diciendo la verdad"_

-Los guardianes, aparentan ser mortales vagando por la tierra, aparentan ser mas del monton, cuando en realidad son simples peones de ajedrez para los dioses, solo existen para proteger a los mortales-

-Y tú eres uno de ellos- dijo Rapha,

No era una pregunta pero a pesar de eso Leo respondió.

-Si-

Y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, a mi computadora se le metió un virus y la dejo horriblemente lenta. Muy bien Leo ya le explico a su familia quien realmente es… Pero les habrá dicho todo o faltara contarles algo, a no ser…<p>

Lily-D13: Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno aquí está tu continuación en próximos capítulos sabrás como se conocieron ellos dos. Quisiera darte más Spoiler pero no puedo tendrás que descubrir el resto de tus dudas conforme vaya escribiendo.

WakaiSenshi: Holawas (¿tu dijiste holis, que yo no puedo decir holawas?) Que bien que te estén gustando los capítulos, espero que te haya ido bien con tus proyectos, en fin no eres la única que esta enganchada con una historia, más te vale actualizar pronto Destino eh?

Xxx: No eres tú, soy yo que decidí escribir los capítulos más largos, gracias por tu comentario, me hace sentir que vale la pena el esfuerzo. Supongo que no puedo darte la razón ni contradecirte lo del trabajo pues yo todavía estoy estudiando, pero estoy segura de que tienes razón, en unos años quizá poder entenderlo mejor, si es que no termino viviendo debajo de un puente D:

Bad Girl: De nada y bueno, Leo ya les conto a todos lo que realmente son, pero la familia se lo tomara bien? Atenta porque hay cierta información que no les han contado a los Hamato. Besos desde Euskadi eh? Si mi geografía no es tan horrible como yo pienso eso está en España no? Bueno si ese es el caso te mando un abrazo desde México. PD: Tienes toda la razón con lo de ángel

Marisa y monyer: Aquí tienes tu actualización, no tan pronto, pero aquí esta Marisa. Por cierto, bastante original el hecho de que tú y monyer compartan una misma cuenta

Nekolover: Le continúo pues, bueno Leo ya les explico más o menos lo que paso espero que te haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A No soy dueña de las tortugas ninja, son propiedad creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird**

"_La magia es un puente que te permite ir del mundo visible al invisible y aprender lecciones de ambos mundos"_

**Capítulo 5**

_-Los guardianes aparentan ser mortales vagando por la tierra, aparentan ser más del montón, cuando en realidad son simples peones de ajedrez para los dioses, solo existen para proteger a los mortales-_

_-Y tú eres uno de ellos- dijo Rapha_

_No era una pregunta pero a pesar de eso Leo respondió_

_-Si-_

_Y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación_

* * *

><p>Francamente Leo no sabía hacia dónde mirar por lo tanto miraba el piso, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, juraba que si estuviera en mejores condiciones podría cortarla con un cuchillo. Sabía que su familia estaba esperando que dijera algo más, que se explicara el que todo había sido una mentira, pero para este entonces apenas tenía la mente clara para pensar, decir algo en concreto habría sido un logro para él.<p>

Por eso miraba el piso

Shizen miraba a su amigo con lastima, sabía que esto no había sido sencillo, si fuera su familia la que había visto todo hubiera preferido saltar por la ventana de un quinto piso a tener que enfrentar la verdad, pero Leo habría estado allí para él, probablemente le hubiera dicho que no fuera marica y enfrentara las cosas como hombre, por eso no dejo solo a su amigo, porque el habría hecho lo mismo por él.

-Escuchen- Decidió romper por fin el incómodo silencio –Sé que esto no es fácil de aceptar, y para nosotros tampoco, créanme cuando les digo que hubiéramos preferido cualquier otra cosa a tener que mentirles, pero no había opción, así es como son las cosas-

Por otro lado los demás seguían sin dirigirle la mirada a estos dos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos o suposiciones, algunos se miraban entre sí como si buscaran la opinión de los demás la suya propia.

Leo por fin levanto la vista del suelo, no podía ponerse a llorar como una niña quejumbrosa.

-Miren chicos, yo no-

-Y qué más?- interrumpió Raphael

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Leo, aunque ya presentía de qué se trataba

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, falta algo por contarnos, probablemente no sea tu amigo el niño rico mimado- dijo esto refiriéndose a Shizen –Pero sé que hay algo que no nos estas diciendo, así que suelta la sopa-

Leo lo miro a los ojos, por supuesto que uno de ellos les habría pillado el truco, a pesar de que no lo conocían de toda la vida como Shizen lo hacía, había vivido con ellos por dieciséis años, faltaban muchas cosas por contarles

-El lugar en el que estábamos se llama limbo- dijo Shizen rápidamente –El limbo es un lugar a las que van las almas de guardianes que han muerto, pero no se ganaron su llegada al cielo, generalmente se debe a que fracasaron en una batalla, pero está prohibido que un guardián vaya al infierno, también es el lugar donde los guardianes nos reunimos cada cierto tiempo para pelear con Sakí

A Mikey le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ante la mención de su nombre, pero recordó un detalle importante –Un momento, no se supone que Sakí es bueno? Digo es uno de los hijos del creador, porque tienen que pelear con él?-

Leo suspiro

-Miren, nuestro trabajo como guardianes es evitar que los demonios puedan manipularlos a ustedes, controlarlos, pero a pesar de lo que dice nuestra leyenda no somos perfectos, pues una vez fuimos humanos-

-Sigo sin entender, dijiste que los que eran seleccionados como guardianes no sucumbían ante los demonios, eso no significa que son perfectos?-

-Gran parte de nuestra leyenda está escrita para hacer ver bien a los dioses y culpar de todos los errores a los demonios, cuando en realidad ni siquiera ellos mismos son perfectos-

-¿A que te refieres?- Donnie tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría la respuesta

-Yo…-

Hubiera continuando hablando pero un estruendo sonó por toda la guarida, como si trataran de tirar un muro, seguido de otro y de otro, por la fuerza del sonido uno podría suponer que lo que sea que se estuviese golpeando, no aguantaría mucho.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Mike levantándose rápidamente de su asiento al igual que el resto

-Viene de la puerta principal- dijo Donnie llegando a una horrible conclusión –Alguien está tratando de entrar

-Debe ser el clan del pie- menciono Rapha apretando sus Saiz con una mirada asesina en sus ojos –Han estado tranquilos por unos meses debimos suponer que tramaban algo-

-No- menciono Leo con una sombría mirada

La familia lo miro atónita

-No? Como diantres no?- por alguna razón mientras dijo esto miro de reojo a Shizen, una idea se formo en su cabeza –Acaso son mas amigos tuyos que no conocemos?- Miro a Shizen a la cara – ¿Que pasa niño mimado, invitaste aquí a todo el instituto al que vas?-

Shizen ignorándolo por completo le dijo a Leo

-Sabes lo que esto significa no?-

-Sí, ya está comenzando- murmuro Leo -¿Qué crees que sea?-

-Probablemente un Oni- dijo Shizen entrecerrando los ojos al ver que el muro cedía cada vez más rápido -¿Cuál es el plan?-

Leo miro fugazmente a su familia y el resto de la guarida, mascullo rápidamente un mierda y se volvió hacia Rapha –Vayan al dijo, y no salgan de ahí no importa lo que escuchen-

Rapha lo miro con incredulidad, luego con burla –Vales mierda Sin miedo, ni creas que te vamos a dejar la diversión a ti solo-

Leo lo miro por unos momentos con una rabia indescriptible –Si encontrara esto divertido créeme te lo dejaría a ti, ahora largo.-

Rapha no estaba seguro de que lo había hecho obedecer, si fue el tono que nunca había escuchado de su hermano, ni siquiera para dirigirse a sus enemigos o la fría mirada que este le daba, pero no tenía muchas ganas de querer averiguarlo.

-Está bien-

-Espera- dijo Shizen, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo trasero, sacando un arma de fuego, y colocándola en la mano de un sorprendido Rapha –Si acaso nos pasa algo, créeme agradecerás tener esto- Rapha sostuvo con cuidado el arma, para después pasársela a Casey, era obvio para el que con haber combatido a una pandilla como los dragones purpura el peleador callejero debía tener cierto conocimiento o experiencia con las armas, Casey la recibió asintiendo a la tortuga de rojo.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Rapha marchándose con la familia a sus espaldas el único que dijo algo fue Splinter que antes de irse poso su pata en el hombro de su primogénito

-Ten cuidado hijo mío- No eran necesarias más palabras para expresarse y Leo lo sabia

-Lo hare-

* * *

><p>Ya con su familia fuera de la habitación podían estar más tranquilos, pero no todo se había terminado.<p>

-Tienes armas?- pregunto Leo, Shizen le sonrió con sorna

-Ni siquiera voy a la escuela sin ellas, ya te imaginaras la mierda de seguridad que hay en el colegio- dijo esto mientras sacaba unas dagas de un metal brillante, con símbolos en japonés tallados a mano, sus armas eran simplemente hermosas

Leo imitándolo saco unos pequeños pero afilados cuchillos del mismo estilo ocultos en su cinturón, no estaba seguro de si iba a utilizarlos pero más vale prevenir que lamentar

-Venga, apresúrate amigo- susurro

Como si hubiera obedecido el mandato de Leo, la pared se derrumbó casi de inmediato, lanzando montones de escombros en dirección a ellos, Leo cerro los ojos por un momento para evitar que el polvo restante lo dañase, al volver a abrirlos no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse pues efectivamente su amigo había tenido razón. En frente de ellos tenían a un Oni enfurecido

Era una horrible criatura humanoide, probablemente media más de dos metros y medio, su piel era de un tono rojizo muy tenue casi rosado, una melena alborotada marrón oscuro en su cabeza con dos cuernos brotándole de la misma, garras grandes y largas y por si fuera poco músculos gigantes que harían a Hun ponerse purpura de envidia, hipotéticamente estamos hablando del jefe de los dragones purpura.

Rápidamente el Oni se lanzó contra Shizen derribándolo y volviéndolo a levantar solo para azotarlo de nuevo contra el piso, el sonido de sus huesos crujir se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero Shizen logro lanzar una de sus dagas al hombro de la criatura con tal fuerza de que esta se enterró en el, el Oni lanzo un chillido bestial, apartándose de él y arrancando el arma de su hombro.

Leo usando el dolor de su enemigo como distracción, lanzo una patada de frente hacia su pecho, dando justo en el centro, seguida rápidamente de una patada giro recto directo a su cara, escuchando claramente cómo se rompía su nariz, mientras la bestia caía de bruces contra el piso, pero se levantó rápidamente y se volteo a mirar a ambos con aura asesina, mientras chorros de sangre emanaban de su nariz y hombro hasta caer al piso.

Volvió a lanzar un rugido de rabia pura, sutilmente Leo pudo escuchar algunos sollozos que venían del piso de arriba, reconociendo al instante de quien provenían, Mikey, Leo no podía culparlo, los sonidos que hacían los Onís cuando los escuchabas por primera vez llegaban a aturdirte, inclusive había personas que llegaban a desmayarse por el solo hecho de escuchar uno. El Oni se lanzó hacia el haciendo uso de sus garras para tratar de degollarle, Leo se hizo a un lado pateándolo en su espalda y rápidamente apuñalándolo en su costado derecho, la criatura volvió a chillar y lanzo un zarpazo con sus garras sin haber golpeado a su enemigo pero eficazmente había logrado alejarlo de él.

Shizen se lanzó a su espalda, aferrándose a su cuello, tratando de degollarlo, pero el otro rápidamente se tiro al piso, dejando que todo su peso callera sobre el cuerpo de Shizen, mientras este habría los ojos y escupía un poco de sangre, el Oni se levantó al ver que había dejado aturdido a su oponente, comenzó a golpear con fuerza brutal el pecho de Shizen, rompiendo algunas costillas en el proceso, haciendo que Shizen tosiera y tosiera sangre, sabiendo que su enemigo estaba completamente a su merced saco sus garras, obviamente con la intención de acabar con él. Y lo habría hecho pero alguien se interpuso.

Leo en defensa de su amigo lanzo la daga con la que le había apuñalado antes pero la ira no le dejo ver bien su objetivo y fallo por unos centímetros, pero atrajo la atención del otro que sonriendo con burla se levantó del cuerpo maltrecho de su amigo y se corrió hacia el lanzando un zarpazo directo a su garganta, pero frenado a tiempo por el antebrazo de Leo al mismo tiempo que rodo sobre su propia espalda hacia atrás esquivando con éxito otro ataque pero al ponerse de pie recibió una envestida, la criatura lo había golpeado en el pecho con el uso de sus cuernos, probablemente rompiendo una o dos costillas en el proceso.

Volvió a levantarse, tambaleando ligeramente por el dolor y el mareo, saco otro de sus cuchillos y espero a que el otro atacase, sabía que sus katanas no servirían contra una criatura como esa, ninguna arma mortal de hecho. El oni corrió hacia él, tratando de usar sus dientes como un arma, Leo salto sobre él y lo pateo en la espalda, cayendo de pie, mientras que el otro termino estrellándose contra un muro, corrió directamente a el apuñalándolo en la espalda, la bestia grito y le dio un zarpazo en el brazo, Leo se alejó con dolor sosteniendo la extremidad herida que emanaba sangre, el contrincante aprovechando esto lanzo un puñetazo directo al estómago para después patear a Leo en el abdomen.

Leo cayó al piso con ruido sordo, jadeando ligeramente por el dolor, estaba a punto de levantarse, pero su contrincante tenía otros planes, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Leo, parecía estar a punto de hacerle lo mismo que había hecho con su amigo, pero estaba equivocado, la criatura sonrió y coloco la manos en su cuello, apretándolo, y dejándole muy limitada su vía respiratoria, Leo trato de zafarse de él, pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas, y a pesar de tener los brazos libres la fuerza de su enemigo era inmensa, de hecho era un milagro que no le hubiera roto la tráquea de un golpe, pero probablemente la criatura se quería deleitar con su sufrimiento un rato más.

Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse, miro hacia el lugar donde sabia estaba Shizen, su amigo seguía inconsciente, probablemente este era el final para los dos, después de todo si no lograba liberarse, lo cual era muy poco probable moriría en menos de dos minutos, y después de eso el Oni acabaría con Shizen. Su vista era cada vez más borrosa, poco a poco se formaban puntos negros, siguió dando algunos manotazos antes de dejar caer los brazos, rindiéndose, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el Oni no trataría de atacar a su familia, y una vez que él se hubiera ido muy probablemente les asignarían otro guardián.

Si el destino decía que esta era el fin, que así sea.

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo por toda la guarida, seguido de muchos más, quien sea que fuera el portador del arma no escatimo en municiones, muy probablemente había logrado vaciar todo el cartucho. El Oni cayó al suelo en su costado con un ruido sordo, la sangre brotando a montones pues todas las balas habían dado en el blanco, Leo se sentó jadeando con dificultad y apoyando la cabeza en sus manos mientras sus codos se encontraban en su regazo, sus pulmones deleitándose con el tan sagrado oxígeno al igual que él.

Suspiro por lo que parecía una décima vez en pocos minutos, eso sí que había estado cerca, unos segundos más y ya no la contaba, miro el cuerpo maltrecho de la criatura, ahora luciendo unos lindos agujeros en todo el cuerpo, y los trapos sucios que cubrían sus… fabricantes de testosterona estaban empapados en sangre fresca.

-Vaya niño por poco y no la cuentas- dijo una voz muy conocida para el

Leo miro hacia arriba sus ojos abriéndose como platos al confirmar su teoría

-Maestro Raiden!- dijo rápidamente, inclinándose con respeto, mordiéndose los labios al sentir aun el horrible dolor en sus costillas, el hombre frunció el ceño

-Basta chico, te estas lastimando más, es un milagro que sigas vivo- miro al Oni y luego volteo a ver a Leo –Sabes? esta es la razón por la que cada guardián por ley debe cargar con al menos un arma de distancia, de preferencia una de fuego o de último caso arco y flechas-

Leo le sonrió

-Me quede sin municiones hace tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de la mirada de Raiden, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció –Shizen traía una pero, se la dio a mi hermano-

Luego se dio cuenta de algo, Shizen seguía tumbado en el piso sangrando.

-¡A la mierda, Shizen!- grito Leo corriendo hacia su amigo herido

Shizen no lucia tan mal al menos desde el punto de vista de Leo, que había visto a su amigo en las peores situaciones.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá- dijo Raiden colocando sus manos bajo los hombros del caído, mientras que Leo lo tomaba de los tobillos, lo levantaron con mucho cuidado, y lo encaminaron al sofá, tratando de no mover mucho el torso del chico, algo que podría provocar aún más daño en sus costillas. Al acostarlo Shizen dio un gemido ahogado y arrugo los ojos y la nariz como si estuviera tratando de despertar.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Raiden

-Creo que tiene algunas costillas rotas- dijo frunciendo el ceño por el olor de la sangre y polvo que comenzaba a apestar la guarida, no solo la de Shizen, también la del Oni, que seguía tirado en el piso cerca de la entrada de la guarida, la cual se había reducido a escombros.

Raiden se acercó a Shizen y examino su cuerpo, murmurando para sí mismo algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el mismo entendía, palpo cuidadosamente el pecho del chico, torciendo la boca ligeramente.

-Tienes razón chico- dijo sin mucha emoción – siendo más exactos tiene cuatro costillas rotas y una de estas le está astillando el pulmón derecho, puedo sanarlo pero primero necesito acomodar los huesos- miro alrededor de la guarida, como si estuviera buscando algo –Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios? Necesitare pinzas y si es posible algunos vendajes, no solo para el también para ti-

Leo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

-El laboratorio- dijo señalando hacia la habitación –Toma todo lo que necesites, tenemos de sobra aquí- Raiden asintió y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Leo suspiro, pasando la mano por su cabeza, eso había sido demasiado estrés para unas pocas horas, el escape de Sakí, haberle dicho la verdad a su familia… bueno al menos en parte, la batalla con el Oni, miro a Shizen, tomo una cobija que estaba en el sillón, probablemente de Mikey que acostumbraba quedarse dormido ahí, uso un pedazo de la tela para limpiar la boca de Shizen que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

Suspiro y dejo la manta de lado, aún estaba un poco aturdido con el hecho de que casi habían muerto, si su maestro no hubiera aparecido quien sabe lo que habría pasado. Un momento.

¿Porque su maestro estaba ahí de todos modos?

Estaba a punto de llamarlo, pero algo lo detuvo. O más bien dicho alguien

-¡Leo!- grito la voz de cierta tortuga con antifaz rojo

Leo volteo a sus espaldas para encontrar a su familia obviamente preocupada

-Estas bien?- pregunto Abril –Escuchamos los disparos estuvimos a punto de salir pero…-

-Estoy bien- siseó

-Pero tu boca, tu cuello- susurro donnie

-Además de tu brazo- agregó Mikey con tono ronco después de haber llorado

Leo frunció el ceño, pero aun así llevo su mano hacia su boca, su labio estaba roto y una delgada línea de sangre bajaba por él, no necesitaba revisar su cuello, sabía que las manos del Oni le habían dejado una marca cuando trato de ahorcarlo, su brazo había dejado de sangrar por lo tanto no había de que preocuparse.

-Estoy bien- dijo –Shizen es el que me preocupa- dijo esto último en un susurro

La familia miro hacia el cuerpo maltrecho, una interrogante se formó en la cabeza de Donnie

-Leo que fue lo que paso? Quien…- hubiera continuado pero el grito de pánico de Mikey lo interrumpió

-¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?!-

Todo el mundo miro hacia donde señalaba Miguel Ángel para luego quedar horrorizados, a excepción de Leo que ya sabía de la presencia de esa cosa

-¿Leo?- dijo Rapha –Estoy de acuerdo con el enano ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un Oni- respondió

-¿Un qué?- pregunto Casey

-Un Oni- respondió esta vez Splinter negando con la cabeza –Es una criatura de la mitología japonesa- Miro a Leo con seriedad –Hijo esas cosas no existen-

-Estás viendo uno en tu propia casa y dices que no existen- dijo Shizen

-Shizen!- grito Leo -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

-Me acaba de aplastar un monstruo de 300 kilos, si seguro estoy bien- respondió en voz baja -¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Sigo vivo-

-Vaya esto sí que es toda una sala de emergencias niño, dime algo ¿Asaltaste un hospital o algo así?- se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del laboratorio

Todos en la sala miraron atónitos al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era de un hombre, aproximadamente 30 años, rubio de ojos verdes, bastante musculoso traía puesto un chaleco antibalas y varias armas en sus respectivas fundas

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Comenzó Rapha sacando sus Sais –Sabes a mí no me gustan los intrusos-

-Vaya- dijo Raiden para nada intimidado-Yo esperaría más hospitalidad viniendo de ti siendo que acabo de evitar que el payaso se cargara a tu hermano -

Todos miraron a Leo expectantes con los ojos abiertos, él les devolvió la mirada y suspiro

-Les explico después- dijo Leo –Pero antes, maestro Raiden porque está aquí?

-Si su majestad, a que debemos el honor de su presencia- agrego Shizen con un tono que cualquiera detectaría como sarcasmo

-Shizen- le susurro Leo conociendo una típica rabieta de su amigo –Nos salvó el pellejo trata de no ser una reina del drama por un rato ¿quieres?-

-Un rato- dijo Shizen –Solo porque nos salvó el culo a ambos-

Leo suspiro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso

-Volviendo al tema Maestro Raiden?-

El mencionado bajo la cabeza un momento para volver a subirla

-Desde este momento estamos en guerra- dijo con una mirada distante –Saki no es nuestro único problema-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es nuestro único problema?- pregunto Shizen –Digo él es la causa de todo esto o no?-

Raiden señalo al cuerpo sin vida de la criatura –Cuando Saki escapo se llevó a todos los que habitaban en el limbo, miles de almas, sumando eso al ejército que tiene solo nos dará problemas-

-¿Vaya en serio?- dijo Shizen con la boca fruncida y no precisamente por el dolor

-No te pongas difícil conmigo- acuso Raiden poco a poco perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba –No querrás que sea brusco al acomodarte esas costillas niño-

-Bien- se resignó Shizen –Pero no me llames niño- Raiden sonrió –Demasiado tarde ya lo hice- Miro a Donatello –Luces como un chico inteligente acomódale las costillas- le dijo mientras arrojaba las pinzas-

-No se supone que las ibas a acomodar tu?- pregunto Shizen

-No me da la gana de escuchar tus quejidos de nena- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, Shizen probablemente le habría respondido si no fuera porque el dolor en su pecho incrementaba, Raiden miro al de antifaz morado –Creí haberte dado una orden-

-Ummm está bien- dijo Donnie no muy seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a Shizen y comenzó a examinar las heridas.

-Bueno no están tan mal- menciono un rato después –Una de ella está astillándote el pulmón, probablemente es lo más serio, traeré un analgésico-

No te molestes dijo Raiden al otro lado de la habitación mientras acomodaba las costillas de Leo –Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, no necesito a uno de mis alumnos drogados-

-Pero dolerá- dijo Mikey sin querer señalando lo obvio, no precisamente por Shizen si no por Leo que por desgracia estaba recibiendo el mismo tratamiento.-Estaremos bien- le respondió Leo para después morder su labio para evitar que se escuchara el gemido de dolor al sentir la última costilla volver a su lugar

-Si ya estamos acostumbrados- agrego Shizen, ahora mucho mejor sin problemas para respirar. La verdad ninguno quería escuchar a trasfondo esa historia, es decir ¿Que tantos problemas habían tenido esos dos?

-Bueno parece que todo está listo- Dijo Raiden terminando de vendar el torso de Leo, Donatello se encontraba en las mismas

-Aquí también- dijo devolviéndole la camiseta a Shizen después de habérsela quitado para vendarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Rapha, Leo se vio muy incómodo con la pregunta, pues ya conocía de sobra la respuesta, mientras esto pasaba Raiden le dirigía la palabra a Rapha

-Nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo, y acabar con esto de una vez por todas- la familia le miro atenta –No podemos permitir que estas peleas sigan pasando, si queremos deshacernos del problemas debemos arrancarlo de raíz y eso significa, matar a Saki-

-¿Y cómo llegamos?- continuo Rapha decidido

A Raiden al parecer de todos no le gusto esta pregunta y a ellos tampoco les gusto la respuesta

-Mira chico cuando dije "tenemos" me refería a ellos y a mí- dijo esto mientras señalaba a los respectivos guardianes y a si mismo

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Lo que escucharon, que ustedes no vendrán-

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza, hace una semana mi abuela se cayo y se rompio la cadera, por lo tanto mi madre y yo nos mudamos a su casa para cuidar de ella, y no habia tenido internet hasta ahora para poder publicar la historia, realmente no se que tanto me tome el proximo capitulo pues con todo lo que ha pasado no tengo mucho tiempo ni ganas de escribir, pero espero no tardar mucho, una vez mas lamento la tardanza y espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo<p>

Lily-D13: Bueno tal vez no actualize tan pronto, pero aqui esta el capitulo, que bueno que te agrade Shizen, esa es la idea, y si Leo si es inmortal

WakaiSenshi: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y si dejarlos con la intriga sera la meta de la mayoria de los capitulos (como en este) tu tambien cuidate


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, Nickelodeon es el actual dueño de la franquicia**

"_Las cosas comienzan a encargar con perfección absoluta cuando estamos concentrados en lo que queremos"_

**Capítulo 6**

_-¿Qué acabas de decir?-_

_-Lo que escucharon, que ustedes no vendrán-_

* * *

><p>-¿¡Que carajos estas diciendo?!- Grito Rapha exasperado, siendo la única voz en la sala pues el resto de la familia se hallaba muda, demasiado pasmada para proferir palabra alguna. Mientras el de rojo gritaba incoherencias, el recién llegado no pudo evitar sonreír con burla<p>

"_Son tan parecidos" _pensó

-Me sorprende que seas tan necio como tu hermano- borró su sonrisa remplazándola con su habitual ceño –E incapaz de aceptar cuando alguien te da un no como respuesta- Rapha estaba eufórico

-¡La puta que te pario no vendrá!, ¡Pero no te llevaras a mi hermano!-

-Hasta por donde tú crees- agregó –Además ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás detenerme?-

Rapha estuvo a punto de sacas sus Sais pero alguien lo defendió, alguien de quien no esperaba tal cosa pues hasta ahora le desagradaba por completo, y le daba la sensación de que él tampoco le era mucho de su agrado

-Óyeme ricitos de oro- Shizen levanto una ceja con molestia haciendo referencia a los cabellos rubios del mayor –Es uno de tus mejores alumnos ¿y no planeas hacer una excepción por el?- molesto con su atrevimiento Raiden respondió

-Primero que nada tú no eres quien para cuestionarme nada- el ojiverde gruño molesto –Y segundo aun si hiciera una excepción no crees que el resto no me pediría una? Muchos de ustedes querrán llevar a sus familias con nosotros, y no se podrán hacer tantas excepciones. Además he de suponer que tú también querrás una-

-La verdad es que no- El mayor le miro con duda –Has visto cuantos guardaespaldas tiene mi padre, ni siquiera creo que la casa blanca este tan bien protegida, estarán bien sin mí- El otro parecía estar a punto de objetar pero Leo lo detuvo

-Maestro- empezó firmemente – ¿Podemos hablar?- Era una pregunta pero el tono de convicción de Leo le dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta

"_Como dije son tan parecidos"_

-Al dojo ahora- No eran necesarios los detalles le dio la espalda y se dirigió a dicha habitación, Rapha estuvo a punto de seguirle pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo miro hacia atrás para ver a Casey negando con la cabeza, a regañadientes se detuvo, ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Leo le siguió el paso al mayor, pero le dio una última mirada a Shizen, este al notarlo asintió, entendía a la perfección lo que Leo le había dicho con solo mirarle

"_Quédate con ellos"_

* * *

><p>Después de que se fueran la mayoría de los presentes seguían en sus propios mundos, el pelinegro los miro, alguien tenía que sacarlos de ese trance o no?<p>

-Bueno, supongo que lo que queda ahora es esperar- se recostó en el sofá reclinable como si fuera su propia casa, cosa que molesto de sobremanera a Splinter y Raphael, al primero por su falta de modales y al segundo porque ese era su sofá

-Que no te das cuenta del problema en el que estamos?!- Raphael explotó –Y bájate de mi sillón!-

-Primero que nada tu eres el que no se da cuenta del problema en el que estamos, porque no conoces ni la mitad del mismo- carraspeo irritado –Segundo, no lo haré

Raphael estuvo a punto de volver a gritar pero Donatello se interpuso, había algo que no encajaba, desgraciadamente para el otro, dio sin querer información valiosa, desgraciadamente para Donatello, por más valiosa que fuera inevitablemente era muy poca

-Espera un momento detén el tren- lo miro sospechoso –A que te refieres con "no conoces la mitad del mismo"?-

Shizen abrió los ojos, lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa, había hablado de más

-No tengo porque contestarte eso- prefirió cambiar de tema drásticamente –No tienen que agobiarse por separarse de Leo, es algo así como el consentido de nuestro senpai, sería una de las pocas veces que se refería a él con tanto respeto, por lo menos Raiden no estaba a la vista –Lo convencerá, por eso no tienen que preocuparse-

-Entonces de que tenemos que preocuparnos?- pregunto Mike

-De lo que pase después de eso-

* * *

><p>-Sabes que no es muy buena idea muchacho- inquirió Raiden molesto<p>

-Si lo fuera no te estaría pidiendo esto- contesto Leo seriamente, sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho, pero sería mucho peor si no lo hacia

-No están preparados para esto- negó con la cabeza, -simplemente no lo están, este cambio será demasiado brusco-

-Hemos pasado por esto antes- lo miro decidido –Podrán con esto, además si nos vamos así nada más, nos seguirán el paso- Raiden lo miro con suma molestia

-En serio crees que serían capaces de burlar nuestra seguridad dos veces?- No le sorprendía que estuviera enterado del error que cometió al abrir el portal al limbo, eso le traería problemas después pero se concentró en el presente –Además niño, como crees que harían eso?

-El maestro Splinter es un buen amigo del Daimyo- Raiden abrió los ojos, esa no se la esperaba –También tenemos una estrecha relación con Miyamoto Usagi no dudo que Sensei no sea lo suficientemente listo como para pedirles su ayuda, y por ultimo sabemos ninjitsu gracias al maestro y dueño anterior de Splinter- Se acercó unos pasos y le susurró al oído –Hamato Yoshi-

-Hamato Yoshi…- repitió el rubio en un jadeo –Tendré que hablar con los demás sobre esto-

Como si fuera una maldita señal algo comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo, lo sacó, revelando un pequeño aparato más chico que la palma de su mano de forma circular color blanco con una pantalla táctil, esta mostraba

_**HA3-**_**Llamando…**

El contacto no tenía una imagen de reconocimiento, una clara señal de que se trataba de ocultar el contenido, además del nombre que aparecía en pantalla claro, esta había dos botones a cada lado uno rojo y uno verde, ambos requerían de la huella dactilar del dueño o al contrario no funcionarían, Raiden presiono el botón verde, la pantalla después activo un láser rojo que escaneo a ambos en la habitación para después volverse azul y desaparecer seguido de eso apareció un holograma mostrando a una chica pelirroja de ojos celestes muy delgada, sentada detrás de un escritorio, moviendo una pluma entre sus dedos.

-_¿Raiden me escuchas?- _

_-Hola Ai-_ la chica al otro lado suspiro aliviada

_-Llevas mucho tiempo ahí, me preocupabas, Kenji está bastante molesto…_-

-_Pues si esto es solo para regañarme puedes decirle que me llame el mismo-_

La chica levanto sus manos como si dijera "tranquilo viejo"

_-No es un regaño, pero has tomado demasiado tiempo, tus alumnos te esperan, los que se pudieron salvar-_

_-Tuve algunos contratiempos- _hizo una pausa –_Oye crees que tengamos lugar para algunos mortales?-_

El rostro de la otra reflejo varios sentimientos en tan poco tiempo que Leo no estuvo seguro de como reaccionaria, al final no estuvo seguro si de lo que sentía ella era preocupación o molestia

-_Sabes que no podemos hacer eso…-_

_-Este es un caso especial-_ Interrumpió el rubio sabiendo a donde lo llevaría eso

-_Me muero de ganas por preguntarte que caso es ese, de todos modos, de quien es la familia?-_

_-Uno de mis alumnos de alto rango, Leonardo-_

La pelirroja al otro lado suspiro resignada, por fin tomando en cuenta la presencia del otro en la habitación

-_Muy bien, Leo, me puedes hacer el favor de decirme cual es la buena razón para que le permitamos la entrada a nuestro mundo a tu familia?-_

_-Le aseguro son de entera confianza senpai, además de que hay factores influyentes para tomar en cuenta, compartimos una relación estrecha con el daimyo, y Miyamoto Usagi, y el maestro de mi padre fue… Hamato Yoshi-_

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-_No es posible…-_ Trago grueso de repente sintiendo la garganta muy seca, se mordió ligeramente los labios bajando la mirada

– _¿Cuántos son los que vendrán, además de ustedes?-_

_-Son seis mortales en total, cuatro de ellos mutantes, y dos humanos, también vendrá otro de mis alumnos- _respondió esta vez Raiden

Ai se vio un poco nerviosa ante esto, tanteando la pluma contra el escritorio un par de veces volvió a hablar

-_Supongo que podemos solucionar eso, pero Kenji no estará feliz de saber que intercedí sin su permiso… Le avisare a Sanyu, que tenga listos los transportes en la frontera estará aproximadamente en quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para que ustedes lleguen-_

_-Muy bien, si no tienes nada más que decir... Un momento, a que te refieres con eso?! No se supone que los portales nos llevaran directo a la capital?_

_-…Pensé que ya lo sabias… Lo siento, Kenji dio un aviso de última hora hace rato, todos los portales se cerraron, queda muy poca gente en la tierra y el riesgo de mantener los portales abiertos era demasiado…_

_-Al grano, a que viene todo esto?-_

_-siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad, la única manera de llegar a nuestro mundo, será pasando a través de Celdes, ya sabes donde los recogerán, tengan cuidado-_

Hubo estática en la pantalla, la comunicación se cortó

-No puede ser…- dijo Raiden mirando el objeto en sus manos, como si esperara que la imagen fuera a aparecer y le fueran a dar una peor noticia que esa, apretaba con fuerza el intercomunicador, el menor juro que podía escuchar como crujía, y de un momento a todo lo arrojo con fuerza contra el piso, la pantalla se oscureció y rompió en montones de pedazos

Jadeante levanto la cabeza mirando a la tortuga, este le devolvió la mirada seria, y volvió a mirar al piso

-Romper tu intercomunicador no cambiara los hechos, ¿lo sabias?- cuestiono Leo mirando el objeto que alguna vez había funcionado, Raiden simplemente suspiro

-Lo sé-

* * *

><p>Decir que la respuesta de Shizen no le había puesto nervioso sería una mentira total, que tan malo era el hecho de acompañar a su hermano a… bueno a donde sea que tuviera que ir?<p>

-Oye niño mimado-

-Oigo fenómeno con problemas de ira-

Rapha soltó un gruñido que a Shizen le sonó como un "tú lo serás" más sin embargo se incorporo

-Y bien ¿qué tienes que decirme?-

-Después de todo esto, hay algo de lo que no me he dado cuenta… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

El otro pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de averiguar las palabras correctas a usar

-Mira es algo complicado, como ya les habíamos dicho el creador nos hizo para protegerlos a ustedes, pero se debía conservar un entero anonimato entre ustedes y nosotros, necesitábamos un lugar seguro al que ustedes y los demonios no pudieran llegar, así que se tomó la decisión de crear un planeta en otra dimensión para mantener ese secreto.-

-Y no crees que algún día los humanos podrían llegar a él, es decir lograron mandar a un hombre a la luna, quien dice que no lograremos llegar ahí en unos años- Donnie tenía un punto pero…

-Pff por dios, ustedes no enviaran a un hombre ni a Marte hasta el 2312 y esperas que lleguen a nosotros?-

A Donnie no le agradaba mucho el tono de Shizen, parte burla, parte sarcasmo y aunque doliera admitirlo parte verdad, de hecho se encontraba en las mismas que Raphael, ese chico no le agradaba

"_Que es lo que pensaba Leo al hacerse amigo de alguien así?"_

Mikey curiosamente pensaba algo completamente diferente a sus hermanos, su joven mente solo daba para un razonamiento

"_Si es amigo de Leo, tiene que ser amigo mío"_

Además la curiosidad lo carcomía y no dejaba de hacer preguntas

-Y entonces ustedes son inmortales?- Shizen parpadeo curioso, el tono que usaba Mikey era muy diferente al de sus hermanos, ni de molestia, ni de "Solo hablo contigo por que no sé qué mierda pasa con mi hermano" era más como un tono de ensoñación, y entonces decidió que le agradaba el de naranja, lo suficiente como para ser honesto, al menos en lo que pudiera

-De hecho lo somos- Ahora el resto de la familia estaba interesada Mikey sonreía cada vez mas

-En serio!?- Shizen asintió – ¿Y cuantos años tienen tú y Leo? ¿Qué se siente ser inmortal?- Mikey bombardeando con preguntas no era nada nuevo, sin embargo hizo a Shizen reír.

-Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a los mayores? Sabes me agradas por eso te lo diré, veras es un poco complicado de entender hasta para mí, este planeta, la tierra tiene un total de 4,54 mil millones de años, mi planeta que comúnmente lo llamamos _Sekai _tiene tan solo 2515 años y fue creado cuando en la tierra la fecha era 500 años antes de cristo, quieres saber mi edad y la de Leo? Bueno ambos tenemos 416 años-

Vaya eso si que era una sorpresa

-Wow… Y como es que no te vez tan viejo?!-

-Miguel Ángel compórtate!- Interfirió Splinter ya era demasiado estrés para una noche como para sumarle los malos modales de su hijo menor mas sin embrago poco o nada parecía importarle a Shizen

-En realidad si envejecemos, al menos hasta tener la edad que teníamos como humanos, fuera de eso es muy difícil que sigamos creciendo, como les dijimos antes solíamos ser mortales, sin nada en especial, ni nada relativamente bueno en general, pero había una diferencia, no sucumbíamos a los demonios, a la larga los dioses deciden cual es el mejor momento de que vayamos a su mundo, cuando los dioses deciden que es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber envían a guardianes a por nosotros, si sabes lo que quiero decir-

Mikey desgraciadamente lo sabía y no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por lo que le habían contado

"_Una vez fuimos unos de esos mortales, asesinados por otros guardianes y reencarnados en su mundo, entrenados para matar, entrenados para no ser algo más que solo armas"_

"_¿Qué clase de vida es esa?"_

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida, Leo lo hace?-

Shizen esta vez se vio incomodo, sin quererlo Mikey había tocado un punto fuerte, un punto del que el no quería hablar

-A veces…- Inhalo y exhalo profundamente, esta era una conversación que no deseaba tener -tengo flashbacks… realmente no llego a entender la mayoría, mis recuerdos están todos mezclados, hay cosas que me parecen conocidas, mas sin embargo no sé qué o quiénes son, no sé si a Leo le pase lo mismo, probablemente si, pero como respuesta solo puedo decirte que no-

Mikey decidió no volver a preguntar

Un rato de espera más tarde todo el silencio incomodo fue recompensado con la aparición de Leo y Raiden Mikey casi corre hacia Leo pero la expresión en su rostro y en el del rubio disipo cualquier intención

-¿Qué pasa?- Shizen se irguió en su asiento notando lo mismo que Mikey, frunció el ceño temiendo que Leo no había logrado su objetivo –Leo ¿acaso tu…?- inquirió preocupado

-No- dijo Leo escuetamente –Tenemos problemas mucho peores que ese-

Sin dejarle responder Leo arrastro a Shizen por el cuello de su camiseta, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, de la mirada extrañada de Raiden, pero el pelinegro no paso por alto las miradas y sonrisas burlonas de Raphael y Donatello

* * *

><p>-Tenemos problemas- susurro Leo una vez se había alejado lo suficiente para hablar en privado<p>

-¿Como el hecho de que casi me matas de asfixia?- inquirió Shizen acomodándose el cuello de su ropa

-Es en serio- frunció el ceño con molestia, lo que al otro le causo gracia pero decidió no reírse por su propio bien personal

-Está bien, está bien, no arrugues tu cara te saldrán arrugas- rodo los ojos -¿Qué sucede?-

-Ai-senpai llamo- comenzó Leo –Los portales se cerraron por orden de Kenji-san, no podremos tele transportarnos directamente a Sekai -

-Entonces, estas diciendo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí?-

-No estoy diciendo que nuestra única entrada es a través de Celdes-

Oficialmente la fachada bromista de Shizen cayo

-Tienes que estar bromeando- era una especulación tonta, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo jalo, usualmente hacia eso debido al estrés –Celdes… Celdes… ¿¡De todos los malditos lugares que hay tenían que elegir Celdes?!

Leo no dijo nada simplemente secundo las palabras de Shizen en silencio

* * *

><p>-Lleven solo lo necesario- Empezó Raiden mientras la familia miraba de reojo al curioso par –Espero que entiendan la increíblemente buena o mala suerte que tienen, dependiendo de cómo lo vean-<p>

-Entonces iremos a Sekai?!- Pregunto Mikey esperanzado, Raiden levanto una ceja curioso, pero asumió que Leonardo o Shizen les habían mencionado algo al respecto

-Más o menos… para ser exactos será un viaje largo, tenemos que ir a otra dimensión antes, para poder transportarnos a Sekai-

-¿Por qué tantas complicaciones? No sería más simple transportarnos directamente?-

-Lo seria pero el idiota de mi hermano mayor no escucha razones-

-No podría ser tan difícil o si?- pregunto Donnie

-No tanto sin tomar en cuenta que tendremos que pasar por… Celdes- Rapha arqueo una ceja confundido

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Solía ser una ciudad de nuestro mundo, hasta haber sido atacada hace años, ahora es un terreno devastado… por demonios-

* * *

><p>Lo se, lo se, sigo viva para que quede claro, en serio lamento la tardanza, en el capítulo anterior comente el porqué de mi demora y el motivo sigue siendo el mismo, además de que este capitulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir<p>

Por cierto

Hace algunos días le mostré lo que llevaba escrito a una amiga, a la que le encanta escribir, pero hasta ahora no ha publicado nada, que por cierto me pregunto cosas que la verdad no había considerado, probablemente algunos de ustedes las tengan, así que solo para aclarar

Shizen y Leo son simplemente amigos, lo siento, no escribo Yaoi, nada en contra de él, de hecho me gusta leer sobre eso, pero no escribo, Shizen solo es un amigo, algo tocado de la cabeza pero solo amigo

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, (los reviews se agradecen por cierto)

Aleutica Chikayra Hamato: Que bien que te guste, gracias por el review, y con lo del brotherfluff habrá más en próximos capítulos, es solo que como ahora hay muchas complicaciones entre la familia y Leo es un poco difícil que se den abracitos y esas cosas. Por cierto me encanta "Alma en tormenta" Sigue así

Dragonazabache: Tuve que leer tu comentario unas dos o tres veces y no me lo creía, realmente adoro tus historias especialmente "Deseo mal encaminado" por eso me sorprendió un review tuyo, Raiden como mencione en anteriores capítulos es uno de los 8 dioses, espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capitulo

Lily-D13: Que bien que te gusta, tarde un poquito con esta actualización, pero espero que haya alcanzado tus expectativas, con eso de los chicos tienes mucha razón, y pronto sabrás por qué con más detalle, sorry nada de Spoilers

Mariza y monyer: Bueno ya sabes lo que hicieron, pero mantente al margen que aun falta mucho por descubrir. Por cierto me encanta "Mi verdadero yo" Espero que actualicen pronto


End file.
